lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Farmiga
' House Farmiga' is a powerful Gothic House located within the Republic of Dresdan where they have a large influence in both Dresdan and they dominate the town of Detmold. House Farmiga's sigil is unsuprisingly a Dragon, and this is a continued effort to show their support for the Dragonoph religion. House Farmiga has no words as they believe any words they had would insult the Dragon. House Farmiga had been a relatively low key member of the Reblic of Dresdan for many years but the growing civil war in Dresdan led to House Farmiga being placed squarely on the side of the Dragonoph. During this conflict the members of House Farmiga have become quite bloody as they have been the target of several assasination attempts History Early History Straganoph Massacre : '' "There had always been violence in the streets. There had always been hatred between the two sides. These things always were present, but it was the utter hatred that we found at the Straganoph Temple that told me we had pulled into something perhaps we didn't understand."'' : -Vera Farmiga As the violence between the Sigmar loyalists, and the forces of the Dragonoph became larger, and more bloody the leadership of the Dragon Worshippers became the target of what everyone believed was the Sigmar loyalists but was in fact the growing forces of The Forsaken that were responsible for the plans. The Forsaken wanted to pit the two sides against eachother, and they believed that targetting the larger of the two in the Draganoph would better facilitate their plans. Thus an elite force of cultists from The Forsaken would mass themselves in the middle of the night and overwhelm the defenders of the Straganoph Temple, and once inside proceede to massacre much of the leadership of the Temple before they finally retreated when they believed everyone inside was dead. The leader of the Forsaken attacking force was Bernilas Ments and he made sure to place several bodies of Sigmar loyalists that had been taken for just this purpose, and left signs that the Sigmarites had done this before taking his men and returning to the fortress of the Forsaken. Dragon Priest ' ' : "I didn't really have time to mourn the deaths of my parents, as their deaths had opened a massive gulf in the control that needed to be filled. When noone stepped forward I knew what I had to do." : -Vera Famiga Following the rather public murders of her parents their was a great amount of fear amongst the Dragon worshippers in Dresdan, and none of the other women at the temple wanted to take the Dragon Priest. She knew in that moment that her parents legacy was at stake, but she just didn't feel that she was the right choice to take control so she continued to try for nearly a week to find someone else to replace her parents but noone stepped forward. With the risk that the Order might collapse she offered to take the position, and with nearly complete support of the Dragon Worshippers of Dresdan she became the new Dragon Priest of Dresdan. Noteable Members Family Members *Doran Farmiga **Sela Farmiga ***Modin Farmiga ***Laela Farmiga ***Vera Farmiga Other Noteables Category:Houses in Dresdan Category:Houses in Europe Category:Goths Category:Dragon Worshippers Category:Houses in Detmold